The Dragonets of Destiny Read Wings of Fire
by hppjowf
Summary: During Morrowseer's visit to the secret hiding place of the Dragonets, a strange voice reads stories supposedly from the past and future to them.
1. Prisoners: part one

"As for you," Morrowseer said to Starflight. "I assume you used your NightWing powers to figure out that I wasn't going to harm the SeaWing. Perhaps you even had a vision of my visit today. No doubt you already know that I'm going to take you into the next cavern for a private conversation." They started to walk, but stopped when everyone heard a voice.

"Hello, my name is Amethyst. I'm going to read the future and past to you." No one could see where the voice was coming from.

"Who are you and how did you find us?" Kestrel demanded.

"I'll tell you after I read you about fifteen books. No, wait, scrolls. I mean scrolls."

"What's a book?" Sunny asked.

"Are you here to help us escape? That would be helpful." Tsunami said, everyone ignoring Sunny. Kestrel and Dune glared at her.

"No, but I will eventually read about your escape." Amethyst told her.

"I suppose you could be useful. You can continue on with whatever lies your about to tell us." Morrowseer said.

"Cool." Amethyst said then started to read.

 _ **Winglets#1: prisoners.**_

 _ **Note: contains spoilers for Wings of fire book five: the Brightest Night.**_

"What's that?" Clay asked.

"Oh, it's something we'll read later." Amethyst said then went back to the book.

 _ **This is Pyrrhia, where there are seven dragon tribes.**_

 _ **There were seven queens.**_

 _ **Then came a great war, a prophecy, a volcano…and after the War of SandWing Succession was over, a shift in the balance of power.**_

Morrowseer hoped that meant his plan worked and that the NightWings had the power they wished for.

 _ **Not everyone approves of the new SandWing queen.**_

 _ **In fact, the only topic more controversial is the new queen of the NightWings.**_

Morrowseer wondered if they meant Princess Greatness, he had to admit, she would make a terrible queen.

 _ **Can they hold on to their thrones?**_

 _ **Should they?**_

 _ **In the dungeon of the SandWing stronghold, two prisoners await… what? A trial? Imminent execution?**_

 _ **They're not exactly sure.**_

 _ **They are NightWings, but they cannot go back to their tribe. They are in exile; they are too dangerous to be allowed to return. And yet: too complicated to be killed. (They hope.)**_

"What did they do?" Sunny asked.

"Probably something bad." Tsunami said in the slightly condescending tone that most dragons used when talking to Sunny. She hated it sometimes.

 _ **So they wait, and scheme (well, one of them schemes. The other one is catching up on sleeping and eating). And they wonder what will happen to them.**_

 _ **All they want is access to the most dangerous weapon of all: a chance to tell their own story.**_

 _ **They are prisoners.**_

 _ **But perhaps that is about to change.**_

"So, is this a story about their escape, then?" Glory asked.

"Kind of, but not really." Amethyst said. "Ok, now this part is a letter from Fierceteeth, one of the NightWing prisoner. The rest of this is just a bunch of letters between her and a guard."

 _ **For the guard with the scar over her heart:**_

 _ **I've been watching you. You're not like other guards-the bowing, scraping, mindlessly loyal lizards who live for your queen. You have your own thoughts, don't you? You're smarter than the average SandWing. And I think I know your secret.**_

 _ **Let's talk about it.**_

 _ **Third cell down, the one with two NightWings in it. I'm the one who doesn't snore.**_

"Now this is from the guard." Amethyst said.

 _ **I have no interest in discussing anything with a NightWing prisoner. Whose idea was it to let you have paper and ink?**_

"How _did_ she get paper?" Tsunami mused.

"Well, she probably either had it with her prior to getting captured, or somehow convinced a guard to give it to her." Starflight said, causing Tsunami to glare at him, for using his know-it-all voice.

"Now, back to Fierceteeth." Amethyst said.

 _ **You should be interested. You're going to need allies for what you're planning… and when I get out of here, I'm going to be a very useful ally indeed.**_

"Is she going to assassinate whatever SandWing sister we chose to be queen?" Clay asked.

"Probably." Dune said.

"Back to the guard." Amethyst said.

 _ **Amusing assumptions. My Queen believes you're going to be in here for a long, long time.**_

"Fierceteeth's note." Amethyst said.

 _ **True…but she also believes she's going to be queen for a long, long time… doesn't she. An interesting silence after my last note. Perhaps it would reassure you to know I set your notes on fire as soon as I've read them.**_

"Smart." Starflight said.

 _ **You can tell me anything my new, venomous-tailed friend. Believe me, NightWings are exceptionally skilled at keeping secrets.**_

"Back to the guard."

 _ **We are not friends. I don't know anything about you other than what it says in your prisoner file. Fierceteeth: traitor. Kidnapper. Ringleader of assassination plot.**_

"Well, Sunny, that's your answer to what she did." Tsunami said.

 _ **To be held indefinitely with fellow traitor Strongwings, on behalf of the NightWing queen. Oh yes, certainly a dragon anyone can trust.**_

 _ **She's not my queen. You can't be a traitor to someone who shouldn't be ruling over you in the first place.**_

Greatness, might not make a great queen, but queen was her rightful place, being the queen's only heir, and Morrowseer was pretty sure Fierceteeth agreed. So, who was the new queen?

 _ **Which might be a thought you've had lately yourself, isn't it? I know some things about you, even without a file.**_

"Was she loyal to one of the sisters we didn't choose?" Tsunami said.

 _ **Saguaro: prison guard. Schemer. Connected to great secret plans.**_

 _ **We're not so different, you and I. Particularly when it comes to trustworthiness.**_

 _ **Just think, if my alleged "assassination plot" had worked, the NightWings would have a different queen right now. Perhaps it would even be me.**_

"Is she royalty?" Starflight asked.

"No." Morrowseer said.

 _ **Well, if at first you don't succeed…**_

 _ **I could tell you my story, if you get me more paper to write on.**_

 _ **Or you could stop by one midnight and listen to it instead. But I've noticed you don't like spending to much time in the dungeon. Is it the tip-tap of little scorpion claws scrabbling everywhere? The stench rising from the holes in the floor. The gibbering mad SandWing a few cages down who never shuts up, all night long? (What is her story? Has she really been here since the rule of Queen Oasis?)**_

 _ **Or is it that you can too easily picture yourself behind these bars… and you know how close you are to joining us?**_

"Ok, back to Saguaro."

 _ **All right, NightWing, here's a blank scroll. Go ahead and convince me that you're a dragon who even deserves to live, let alone one I should waste my time on. I do enjoy being amused.**_

 **A/N: So, the place I started this story at is page 40 of the first book, if you want to know exactly what was going on before the story started.**

 **So, I'm going to first do the winglet books, at least the ones that are out by the time I finish writing about the 4** **th** **one, then I'll do the Darkstalker book, then the actual series.**

 **Sorry, I couldn't find any stories like this, so I wrote my own.**

 **I'm also sorry to the people following me for DC stuff, I'm taking a bit of a break from those stories, but once I get back into Dc comics stuff, I'll continue those stories.**

 **Also if you've read my DC stuff, you know who Amethyst is.**

 **Please review, I'll probably update quicker if I get reviews. They're motivation.**

 **Oh, I also have a tumblr blog for wings of fire (2vdwcrva, or wingsoffirestuff) if you want to check that out.**


	2. Prisoners: part two

_**The Dragonet with No Destiny (According to certain other idiots, not according to her)**_

 _ **I hatched on an island of smoke and fire, under a volcano that breathed death all day and hid the stars and three moons at night.**_

"Wait, why did she live on a volcano?" Clay asked.

"Wait, is that where the NightWings live?" Starflight asked, a bit horrified at the idea. He got no answer.

 _ **My tribe was dying. There were fewer eggs every year, and even fewer of those survived to become dragonets, and all of those were starving, along with everyone else.**_

Everyone looked at Morrowseer with horrified and amazed expressions. He was furious at Fierceteeth and Amethyst for giving away so much information.

Starflight was disappointed and surprised. All his hopes were slowly being crushed.

 _ **NightWings keep their secrets well. None of the other tribes suspected what was happening to us. None of them even knew where we lived.**_

 _ **But they knew about our powers of mind reading and seeing the future.**_

 _ **And that was going to save us.**_

 _ **A prophecy. The prophecy.**_

 _ **That stupid, claw-scraping, moonsbegotten prophecy.**_

"Well, she's not a fan." Glory muttered.

 _ **Every dragon on Pyrrhia probably knows it by heart (Unless you're an ignorant RainWing). Or at least they've heard the important verse: "Five eggs to hatch on the brightest night, five dragons born to end the fight. Darkness will rise to bring the light. The dragonets are coming…"**_

 _ **And everyone knows it's about five ever-so-special dragons who were destined to stop the war and save the world. If you've met them, you've noticed that they're not all that special. They're kind of sappy and disappointing, don't you think?**_

"Hey, I'm not sappy or disappointing!" Tsunami yelled.

 _ **Especially the NightWing. He's a walking tragedy.**_

Starflight winced a bit.

 _ **You know why?**_

 _ **Because it should have been me. I would have been perfect for the prophecy. I would be brilliant at saving the world. I would also have been brilliant at leading the other dragonets, proving that NightWings are the best tribe, and making sure things happened exactly as we wanted them to.**_

 _ **Just one problem: I didn't hatch on the brightest night.**_

"Ok, so she's jealous." Tsunami said.

 _ **I hatched two years too early.**_

 _ **STUPID SNIVELING MOONS IN THE WRONG PLACE AT THE WRONG TIME.**_

 _ **And you know who got to be the all-special chosen Nightwing instead? My little brother. HOW UNFAIR IS THAT?**_

"Woah, what? She's your sister?!" Tsunami said to Starflight, who was plenty shocked himself.

"I did not expect that." Glory muttered.

 _ **I was even there when his magical destiny landed on him. I was standing right next to his annoying egg in our hatchery, talking to our mother. Her scales gleamed in the firelight as she curled around it, brushing the eggshell lightly with her claws.**_

" _ **Take me hunting." I wheedled. I don't wheedle anymore, just for the record. "Please? I need help. I keep losing my prey after I bite it, and I think other dragons are eating it before I find it again."**_

"What?" Kestrel said.

"NightWings hunt weird, we'll revisit the topic later." Amethyst said.

 _ **So we're clear, I didn't really need help. I mean, I was as hungry as everyone, but I can take care of myself. What I wanted was for mother to stop being drippy and boring and for her to leave that egg alone for even half a second.**_

"So, she's jealous of Starflight for multiple reasons." Tsunami said.

" _ **I can't little one." Mother sighed one of her long, scale-rippling sighs that made her tail flop over. "What if something happens to my egg while I'm gone? It's so close to hatching now."**_

Starflight liked that his mother cared for him, even if they'd never met.

" _ **What could happen?" I demanded. "Do you think it's going to roll away? Sprout wings and fly off the island? Turn blue and pop out a SeaWing instead? It'll be fine, and you staring at it all the time isn't going to make any difference."**_

 _ **She fixed her black eyes on it as if to prove me wrong. "This might be the only time I get to spend with it." She whispered. "The brightest night is coming…"**_

" _ **Blah blah BLAH!" I shouted. "This might be the only time you get with me, too! I could get exploded by a volcano tomorrow!"**_

The dragonets thought that it would be horrible to live in constant fear of a volcano.

 _ **She winced. "That's not going to happen." She said. "Mastermind says we have a few more years before another explosion is due."**_

"Did it explode yet?" Sunny asked Morrowseer, who just shook his head and glared at everyone.

" _ **HA," I said. "I bet I get blown up before you take me to the mainland. Remember all those promises you made? Or I should say, all those lies you told me?"**_

" _ **Fierceteeth, you're only two years old." She said. "You'll get to the mainland one day. And when your little sibling hatches we'll have plenty of time together as a family."**_

" _ **YUCK!" I shouted. "That doesn't count! I don't want a drooling dragonet following us around!"**_

"It's actually kind of a good thing that you didn't have to grow up with her." Glory muttered.

 _ **No one else I knew had to put up with this-this competition for their parents' attention. Yes, yes, it was unusual, Mother was special, let's all clasp our talons and coo in awe.**_

 _ **Here's why: most NightWings don't have two eggs. Thanks to our horrible death trap island home, most NightWings haven't been able to even one egg in the last… I'm not sure, but it's been a really long time. My friend Mightyclaws is the only other dragonet I know with a sibling right now.**_

"Woah, the Nightwing tribe really is dying." Tsunami muttered.

 _ **But I didn't see why mother needed another egg when she had me. It should have been exciting enough that I hatched. I mean, it used to be.**_

 _ **And then suddenly she was all "EEE, another egg is coming, life is SOOO wonderful" and wasn't she proud of herself and obsessed with it. It was like she completely forgot about her first perfectly wonderful egg and the perfectly wonderful dragonet that came out of it.**_

 _ **I think it was stupid Morrowseer's fault. (If you don't know who he is, count yourself lucky)**_

Everyone stared at him.

 _ **He was losing his mind around then, yelling at everyone all the time; you did not want to stand between him and any lava, just in case.**_

A few dragons laughed.

 _ **See, Morrowseer was trying to make sure someone had eggs that would hatch at least near the brightest night. He really wanted some choices for his glorious prophecy.**_

"But doesn't the egg have to hatch on the brightest night to actually fit the prophecy?" Clay asked.

Neither Morrowseer nor Amethyst answered.

 _ **Instead he got only one egg with the right timing. One blah little egg that was the center of Mother's universe.**_

 _ **So Mother had just told me no, she couldn't leave her precious boring second egg to take me hunting, and I was wondering who I could trick into cracking it for me.**_

"Oh, wow, she's kind of evil." Tsunami said. Sunny nodded in agreement.

 _ **It was small for a dragon egg, and black, the color of our scales, so it basically looked like an extra lump sticking off Mother's tail.**_

 _ **And then we heard the THUMP-THUMP-THUMP of grumpy talons stomping our way, and in comes gigantic Morrowseer, all frowning and portentous as usual.**_

Once again all eyes were on Morrowseer.

" _ **I've come for your egg, Farsight," he said to my mother.**_

Starflight was a bit surprised. So, Morrowseer had taken him from his mother. He didn't know whether to be mad for being taken away from his family, or be relieved that he didn't grow up on that horrible island.

 _ **That's Morrowseer-not exactly a "good morning, how are you, nice grim sulfur-smelling weather we're having" kind of dragon. But then, neither am I, so I can respect that.**_

 _ **Mother clutched the egg closer to her. "Mine?" she said "Are you sure?"**_

 _ **Morrowseer waved his wings impatiently at the nearly empty hatchery. "Do you see a hundred other options somewhere?" he barked. He jabbed one claw toward the only other egg in the cave. "That one isn't due to hatch until after the brightest night."**_

"Oh! That other egg's Fatespeaker!" Amethyst said, as realization hit her.

"Who?" Kestrel asked.

"Oh, she's important later on." Amethyst said.

" _ **Yours is it. Congratulations, you're the mother of the prophesized dragonet. Now hand over that egg."**_

" _ **But…right now? Won't I get to meet my dragonet?" Farsight asked. "Can't we let the egg hatch here and give it to the talons of peace later? She could grow up with us, and we could send her to the continent in a few years. Wouldn't that be better, to raise her like a real NightWing?"**_

 _ **(Mother was doing that dragon thing of assuming her special perfect egg had a female dragonet inside. WRONG.)**_

"Yep." Tsunami muttered.

 _ **Morrowseer snorted. "Unnecessary. Our genetic superiority will manifest wherever this dragonet hatches and however it is raised. And the talons need to think they're in charge of the dragonets, at least for now."**_

"Ok, sorry Morrowseer, you're kind of wrong there." Amethyst said.

 _ **Mother looked down at the obsidian black egg between her talons. "Will my dragonet ever come back?" she asked.**_

" _ **Listen, you're not the mother I would have chosen either," Morrowseer snapped. "I'd have picked smeone who knew who the father was, for one thing." (Note: It wasn't MY father. My father died before I hatched, according to mother. Starflight's father was someone else, but Farsight either couldn't or wouldn't say who.)**_

"Ok, at least she isn't your full sister." Sunny said, trying to make Starflight feel better about his crazy sister.

 _ **Morrowseer went on: "It should have been someone with more backbone and less fluff between her ears. Like secretkeeper; she's got a sensible head on her shoulders and she'd hand over her dragonet for a prophecy in a heartbeat."**_

"Ok, Morrowseer, I totally know why you actually said that, but no spoilers." Amethyst said.

" _ **But she hasn't got a dragonet, and you do, so do your duty and give it to me." He lowered his voice to a growl. "For the sake of the tribe's survival, Farsight."**_

 _ **I didn't quite understand all that back then, of course. Nightwing secrets are handed out bit by bit to dragonets as we get older. I'd heard of the Talons of Peace, but all I knew was that they were an underground movement trying to end the War of SandWing Succession.**_

 _ **But here's what I didn't understand: Morrowseer was taking that egg someplace far away from the island. The dragonet in that egg was going to grow up in a world with proper trees and sky and plenty to eat. The Talons of Peace would treat it like a queen, and one day it would save the entire NightWing tribe.**_

"Hmm. Not really." Amethyst said.

" _ **You could take me instead." I blurted. "I can fulfill the prophecy! I don't have any fluff between my ears!"**_

"She's terribly obnoxious." Morrowseer muttered.

 _ **Morrowseer barely glanced at me. "You're much too old," He sniffed.**_

" _ **So send me out later and lie about my age," I suggested. "How would anyone know when I was hatched? I'm scrawny enough. A year from now I bet I could pass for a one-year-old."**_

" _ **Fierceteeth, stop," my mother whispered.**_

" _ **She's bold," Morrowseer said, flicking his gaze over me for a moment longer. "Boldness is useful. Idiocy, however, is not." He reached out and snatched the egg from mother's claws. She let it go without protesting anymore, although she gave it the most woeful look you've ever seen. It made me want to claw her snout right off.**_

" _ **Thank you for your service to the tribe," Morrowseer snarled at her. He turned to stomp away.**_

"You're kind of rude." Tsunami said.

" _ **Think about my offer!" I called after him. "Bad things happen to little dragonets all the time! If you need a backup prophecy dragon, I'll be right here!"**_

 _ **He paused in the cave entrance, a shudder rippling down his spine. For a long moment he didn't move, and then he turned his head slightly, just far enough to give the last remaining egg a dark, thoughtful look. And then off he went, with the egg that turned out to contain my brother, Starflight, the least bold and most idiotic NightWing who has ever hatched in the history of Pyrrhia.**_

"I'm not an idiot." Starflight muttered.

 _ **Was I thrilled that my competition was gone? Did I welcome my mother back with open wings, ready to be her precious beloved one and only again?**_

 _ **I most certainly did not. I wasn't going to be duped anymore. Now I knew how easily she could drop me. I'd seen how shallow her loyalty ran.**_

 _ **Maybe if she had begged my forgiveness…**_

 _ **But she didn't. Instead she MOPED for AGES and it was SO BORING, you have no idea.**_

"She really doesn't act much like Starflight." Clay said.

 _ **So I spent my time and energy on Morrowseer instead. He was the one with useful connections. He was the one who could get me to the continent and maybe into that prophecy, once he realized how completely NightWing I am. (That's another word for awesome, if you're slow on the uptake, SandWing.)**_

Tsunami, Kestrel, Dune, and Glory scoffed.

 _ **I followed him around the fortress. I showed up whenever he was lecturing, even if it wasn't to my class. I happened to be around whenever he needed a message sent to someone. I "accidentally" ran Into him in the island's small patch of forest and "coincidentally" drove prey in his direction.**_

"Hmm. So she was stalking me." Morrowseer mused.

 _ **In my head, I sometimes pretended he was my father.**_

 _ **But did all that work make him like me even one tiny bit?**_

"No." Morrowseer said.

 _ **Not as far as I could tell.**_

 _ **And did he ever send me to the mainland?**_

 _ **NOT ONCE.**_

 _ **Technically Nightwing dragonets aren't allowed off the island until they are ten. Apparently we need ten years of training in how to keep the tribe's secrets first.**_

 _ **But I was great at keeping secrets, and if my dopey BROTHER could be on the mainland all that time, I didn't see why I couldn't at least visit it.**_

"Well, they never really told him any of the secrets, that's why." Amethyst said.

 _ **Especially once the tunnel to the rainforest was built.**_

"What?" Glory asked.

"Oh, it's important later." Amethyst said.

 _ **It would have been so easy to let me hop through some night when no one was around. I just wanted to breathe real air and see the stars for a minute. That didn't seem like too much to ask- and I did ask, over and over again, until Morrowseer called me a pest and banished me to the dragonet dormitory.**_

"She really was a pest." Morrowseer said.

 _ **My point is that I grew up in the most terrible place in Pyrrhia, but it made me strong. This dungeon is nothing in comparison. Here, we get to eat every day and your queen lets us out to stretch our wings more frequently than I can believe.**_

"Well, Burn couldn't have become queen then." Dune said.

 _ **But I deserve to be free. Everything I did, all my so-called "crimes," were for the good of my fellow NightWings. I was trying to find us an ally who would restore our power. I was trying to save us from being controlled by another tribe I was trying to make sure we had a real home of our own!**_

 _ **And if I had succeeded, I'd be the hero right now, instead of those bleeding heart "dragonets of destiny."**_

 _ **I deserve to be part of my tribe again, and they deserve a queen who cares about and understands what they've suffered- not the teeth-grinding mistake they have now.**_

"I really wonder who thee queen is." Tsunami said.

 _ **I believe in the separation of the tribes and the importance of maintaining the royal bloodlines, if possible. I suspect you do, too.**_

"That seemed irrelevant, unless…" Glory said, theories going through her and Starflight's heads.

 _ **One way or another, I'm getting out of here. If you help me, you'll gain a determined ally who can help you get whatever you want.**_

 _ **If you don't, you'll be just another guard I have to kill on my way out.**_

 _ **-Fierceteeth**_

 **A/N: Thank you to all of you that reviewed, I really appreciated it. Please review, everyone, it reminds and inspires me to write.**

 **Ok, I might not do runaways or darkstalker until between book 5 and 6, or maybe after book 10. Sorry.**


End file.
